littlemermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrina
Princess Andrina is a minor character in The Little Mermaid, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea and the television series The Little Mermaid and later became one of the main characters in The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. She is one of Ariel's sisters. Background Andrina has a purplish-pink tail with a pink seashell bikini top. She has blonde hair that is worn in a high pony tail with a pink decoration that looks like a real pony tail. She is the sixth daughter of King Triton. In the musical, she is described as the second oldest, with Aquata being the oldest. She also is the one to discover that Ariel is in love with human, Prince Eric. She has hazel eyes and is one year older than Ariel. She is usually with Ariel when she's getting in trouble. Appearances The Little Mermaid (film) In the beginning of the film, Andrina was the main character in the Little Mermaid and introduce herself as the better daughter of King Triton. When they are about to introduce their youngest sister Ariel, they open up Ariel's shell, only to discover that Ariel is absent. Later on, after Ariel rescues Eric from drowning, Ariel spends too much time in the dressing room singing and humming. Her sisters begin to suspect something is up. Andrina is the one who figures out that Ariel is in love and tells her father when her father questions his youngest daughter's behavior: "Isn't it obvious Daddy? Ariel's in love!" Andrina appears again at the end of the film, where she and her sisters are seen waving goodbye to Ariel as she and Eric leave for their honeymoon on their wedding ship. ''The Little Mermaid'' (our beautiful TV Series) ''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Andrina appears in the sequal but with a shorter role and less talking. She is seen at the beginning celebrating the birth of her niece, Melody, and singing "Down to the Sea". In the end, after the defeat of Ursula's sister Morgana the mermen/maids and humans come together again and celebrate where Andrina is seen again this time singing "Here On the Land and Sea". ''The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning Andrina's biggest role is in the prequel film of the series. Here she is shown as a sarcastic person who loves to tease her sisters. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Andrina is one of the only two of Ariel's sisters (Attina being the other one) to make an appearance in the Kingdom Hearts series. She is voiced by Susan Steven Logan in the game. Trivia *Her name is the feminine form of "Andrew". *Her voice in the third movie is provided by the same actress who provides the voice for Ariel's daughter Melody. *Her sisters say she's witty. *Her hobbies are gossiping, exploring, and swimming with dolphins. *Her pet peeve is merpeople who can't take a joke. *Her biggest fear is having a boring life. *Her favorite color is violet. *Her favorite food is most likely sea cucumber sandwiches, just like Adella. *Her favorite genre of music is pop. *Her favorite instrument is the guitar. Gallery For more pictures of Andrina, go hereCategory:Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:The Little Mermaid 3 Category:The Little Mermaid